This invention relates to a foot-immersing massaging machine, particularly to one performing sole massaging as well as immersing foot at the same time.
Foot immersing is a conventional method of developing health of our body, by using a vessel or a bathing tub to contain water of proper temperature and some medicine possibly added in the water for increasing effect of immersion. Then a user puts his/her feet in the water in the vessel for a certain period of time so as to let blood vessels to expand, promote blood circulation, relax muscles, and enhance metabolism of body cells. But its effect is quite limited.
So a foot-immersing massaging machine are made by some makers and put on the market, possible to immerse feet and perform sole massaging by water current at the same time. However, indirect massaging by water current may not acquire such a good effect as a direct massaging with some object to a sole may have. In addition, if a user cannot endure a long period of time in receiving hot water current massaging, he/she may pull out the feet for a break. Then after a while the user may again put the feet in the vessel, resulting in ineffectiveness in using.
This invention has been devised to offer a foot-immersing massaging machine to carrying out foot immersing and sole massaging at the same time.
The foot-immersing massaging machine in the invention includes a body and an immersing vessel. The body has a housing, a motor, a switch, a power cord, and a vibrator. The motor is installed in the housing, having a shaft protruding out of an upper surface of the housing. The switch is fixed at a proper location of the housing, connected electrically with the motor, and the power cord is connected with the motor and the switch. The vibrator is fixed on the shaft of the motor and produce minute vibration by means of an eccentric mode. The immersing vessel is combined on the body, having a vessel body and a soft massage cushion. The vessel body has an interior hollow, an open upper side for receiving the feet of a user therein and a center through hole for the upper portion of the vibrator to pass upward through. The massage cushion is made of rubber, polymer or the like, closing up the center through hole and covering the vibrator. Then a gap is formed between the inner surface of the massage cushion and the vibrator, and the outer surface of the massage cushion has many small projections for feet to step thereon for receiving massage.